Are they always like that?
by nani27
Summary: Traducción de la historia del mismo nombre, del autor no dang name is available. Manta es testigo de algo extraño entre Yoh y Anna ¿Acaso ellos eran siempre así? Rating T por cosas implícitas.


**Notas del Traductor: **Es mi primer traducción y espero que me haya quedado bien. Aclaro de antemano que ni los personajes de Shaman King me pertenecen ni la historia es de mi autoría.

**Notas del autor: **Estaba aburrido… cuando estaba a la mitad de la tarea de verano -.-

* * *

><p>"Ne, Amidamaru-san," Manta inclino su cabeza hacia el espíritu. Ellos se encontraban sentados en el jardín trasero de la pensión, mirando el cielo estrellado. Finalmente las cosas se habían calmado después de su alocada fiesta.<p>

"¿Si, Manta-dono?" el espíritu le sonrió gentilmente.

"Yoh y Anna… ¿Ellos son siempre así cuando están solos?" Pregunto Manta.

"¿Así, como? Si me permite preguntar" dijo el espíritu.

"Como… uh… accidentalmente yo… um… caminaba por ahí y ellos… se abrazaron" admitió Manta con un sonrojo.

El samurái se echo a reír. El sonrojo de Manta se hizo más profundo y un gesto de desaprobación empezó a aparecer en sus labios.

"¡Que! ¡No es normal que yo vea ese tipo de contacto entre ellos! ¡En especial, no _tan_ cercano! Si, los he visto agarrarse de las manos un par de veces, pero… ¿abrasarse?" Manta se defendió.

"Oh, Manta-dono, si usted viviera en la misma casa con Yoh-dono y Anna-dono tanto tiempo como yo, esos simples abrazos no son tan sorprendentes" Amidamaru rió

Manta quedo en silencio, pensando lo que el espíritu acababa de decir.

"… Eso quiere decir?"Pregunto Manta finalmente.

"Si, usted puede preguntarle a los otros espíritus o incluso a Tamao-san, ella ha pasado por allí cuando ellos están en muchos de sus… ah, momentos románticos" Amidamaru trato difícilmente de no reírse. Pero no podía evitarlo, la expresión en el rostro de Manta no tenia precio. Manta se puso de pie con una mueca en el rostro y se dio vuelta dejando al samurái. Amidamaru, por otro lado se balanceaba en el aire, agarrándose a los lados, mientras se reía a carcajadas.

Manta emprendió viaje para asegurarse de que Amidamaru no le estaba jugando ninguna broma. Pero primero, necesitaba ir al baño.

* * *

><p>En el baño, tan pronto como Manta tiro de la cadena, la cabeza del espíritu de un anciano apareció frente a él.<p>

"¡AAH!" Grito Manta.

"Ah, gomen, gomen, pensé que tú eras Horo Horo" el anciano se rió.

"¿H-horo Horo?" Manta tartamudeo.

"El jovencito que viene muchas veces aquí y pasa tiempo aquí cada vez que come mucho y desde que soy el espíritu que acecha en el baño, nos hemos vuelto muy unidos" explicó.

"Pero suficiente con mis divagaciones, lo siento por sobresaltarte jovencito" el espíritu empezó a hundir su cabeza dentro del retrete.

"¡Ah, espera!" lo llamo Manta. La cabeza salió nuevamente y Manta tuvo que reprimir un escalofrío.

"¿Si?"

"Uh, tengo una pregunta que hacerte" comenzó Manta.

"Oh, bueno, adelante" El espíritu se coloco totalmente fuera del retrete y se sentó.

"Tú conoces a Anna y a Yoh ¿cierto?" Pregunto Manta.

"Claro, Anna-sama frecuentemente le dice a Yoh-kun que mantenga limpio mi inodoro, no puedo agradecerle a ellos lo suficiente por eso" el espíritu sonrió.

"Ehehe… si" una gota de sudor apareció en la cabeza de Manta.

"C-Como sea, lo que pasa es que yo estaba caminando cuando ellos…" Manta se detuvo, lamentando de repente quedar como tonto.

"¿Qué?¿Se besaron?¿Estaban haciendo cosas _sucias _entre ellos?" el espíritu de repente se veía pervertido.

"¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Nada como eso! No creo que ellos aun…" Manta de nuevo se detuvo.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que ellos aun no? Esos dos" el espíritu silbo "Ellos son como-"

"¡Ah! ¡No quiero oír eso!" Manta se cubrió sus oídos.

"Pero-"

"¡No quiero oír eso!" repitió Manta y se fue del baño.

El no olvido decir un rápido "gracias" antes de hacer una reverencia educadamente y caminar lejos del baño, con su rostro más rojo que cuando dejo a Amidamaru.

_El es mi mejor amigo por Dios. No quiero una imagen de él haciendo… cosas __**sucias**__ con su prometida._ Manta movió su cabeza. Cuando estaba tratando de alejarse lo más posible del baño que pudiera, corrió hacia una sonrojada Tamao.

"Ah, Manta-san" dijo Tamao.

"Gomen, Tamao-san" Manta hizo una reverencia como disculpa.

"No, no, fue mi culpa. Yo me… distraje" El sonrojo de Tamao se hizo más profundo.

"Err… ¿Con que?" Manta tenía un poco de miedo por preguntar.

"…" Tamao solo se puso más roja.

"¿Fue con… Yoh y Anna?" Manta pregunto. Tamao lanzo un pequeño chillido mientras movía su cabeza afirmando.

"¿E-ellos que estaban-"

"¡Ellos se estaban besando!" Tamao escondió su rostro sonrojado entre sus manos.

"¡Aha! ¡Sabia que eso era raro! ¡Apuesto a que fue la primera vez que viste a ellos-"

"Oh, no, cielos no. Lo siento. Yo sobreactué. Es solo que… es la primera vez que los veo besándose fuera de sus habitaciones" dijo Tamao de forma nerviosa.

"D-de cualquier manera, tengo que ir a limpiar la sala. Adiós Manta-san" Tamao hizo una reverencia antes de irse.

* * *

><p>Manta suspiro. <em>Bueno. Está bien. Lo admito. Es normal para Yoh y Anna ser románticos… al menos en privado… ¡Pero eso no quiere decir que tenga que hacerme una imagen de eso! <em>Manta subió las escaleras para ir a dormir. Cuando pasaba por el cuarto de Yoh, escucho un sonido peculiar.

"¡Nngh… Yoh!" Manta trago pesado. Esa era la voz de Anna. Y no sonaba enojada… en realidad sonaba como si ella estuviera disfrutando. Manta juraba que en sus mejillas se podían cocinar unos huevos de lo rojas que debían estar.

_Pretende que no escuchaste nada. Solo ve a dormir. Pretende que fue una alucinación. Solo pretende que no-_

"Ahhhhh… Anna…" Manta corrió tan lejos de allí como sus pequeñas piernas le permitían. Llego a la habitación donde los demás dormían y se hizo un ovillo en el piso.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, Ren encontró a Manta en la misma posición en el piso.<p>

"¿Qué pasa contigo?" Pregunto Ren alzando su ceja.

"Oh… jajaja… nada realmente… solo… solo… " Manta empezó a reír de manera nerviosa.

Ren mantuvo su ceja levantada. En ese momento, Yoh entro en la sala bostezando. Una marca que parecía un chupetón en el cuello apenas era ocultado por su camisa.

"Oh, ya veo. Así que tu también te enteraste de la manera difícil huh" Ren se echo a reír.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del Autor: <strong>Okay, para quien no haya entendido la ultima parte, estaba jugando con el pequeño fragmento en el manga donde (después de que Anna le pregunto a Yoh si podían dormir juntos y ellos fueron a abordar el avión) Yoh le pregunta a Ren "¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Por qué no viniste a mi casa?". Entonces Ren (a sabiendas de la situación) dice, "¿De verdad crees que debería haber ido?" E Yoh se sonroja violentamente.

**Notas del traductor: **A mí en lo personal esta historia me gusto mucho cuando la leí y es una de mis favoritas. Por eso quise traérselas por si alguno no lo había leído antes.

Los reviews que reciba la historia se los enviare al autor original, así que el va a leer todas sus opiniones acerca de la historia, se los prometo n.n

¡Nos leemos en la próxima!


End file.
